


[二翼塚] 朱紅色獸

by uraumaim930027



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, 九州二翼 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊主要是千歲千里x手塚國光，橘來玩的（欸）＊會有九州二翼友情接吻場景、二翼一起攻手塚的場景，慎入。＊肉，肉，肉。





	[二翼塚] 朱紅色獸

**Author's Note:**

> ＊3P，（千歲+橘） x 手塚です。

手塚國光忘了自己是為什麼答應這個不合常理的邀請的。

在千歲房間裡醒過來時，還未日正當中，卻也過了吃早飯的時間，他掀起棉被，已經清理乾淨的下半身還留著吻痕，房間裡微妙的腥味散去，手塚看了一眼垃圾桶，衛生紙堆下隱約可見打結的保險套。

「啊⋯⋯嗯，等等喔、」站在簡易廚房裡的千歲赤裸上身，只穿著一條內褲拿著手機，回頭看見起床了的手塚，他微笑把電話拿得稍微遠一點，「午餐想吃什麼？桔平說要來煮給我們吃。」

「都可以，方便就好。」拿起床頭的眼鏡戴上，此時手塚才覺得事情不大對勁，他正要開口時，千歲已經掛掉電話向他走來。

「還有一件事忘記問你了，手塚⋯⋯」

背脊還留著昨晚的指痕，千歲俯下身，手指把玩著手塚的頭髮，他用跟方才詢問午餐一般的語氣開口問道：「桔平的話，你可以接受嗎？」

「你是指什麼？」

手塚挑眉，露出疑問神情的同時將千歲推遠了一些，他不知道千歲是否有向橘透露過他們之間的事，先撇開喜歡不喜歡，兩個男人間的肉體關係，尤其是青學網球部部長與四天寶寺正選，曾在球場上互為敵手的兩人，現在卻打球打到床上去了，況且他是被千歲壓在身下的那一方，再怎麼開放，多少有些難以啟齒，也不想輕易被他人知道。

被推開的千歲千里卻再次湊近，他們光溜的胸膛如昨晚般靠在一塊，扯開大大的笑容，千歲伸手摘下手塚的眼鏡，不費吹灰之力將對方摟入自己懷中，那雙大掌從背後緩慢撫摸至對方不久前才被進入過的腿間——「セックスばい。」

夾著輕笑，千歲在對方耳邊留下這句話以後又起身從床上離開，找了件衣服跟短褲套上，像是什麼也沒發生一樣走進浴室，而手塚望著那個太過自由奔放的背影，紅了耳根。

他壓根對橘沒有那方面的遐想過，橘作為不動峰部長，在他眼裡是個充滿男子氣概的溫柔硬漢，雖略有耳聞在成為不動峰部長前似乎是不良少年，但無論如何，手塚無法用有色眼鏡去看橘桔平這個人。手塚並不笨，得知等等橘也會到這裡來，千歲這麼說有何用意，他略知一二，他只是不確定那究竟是認真還是開玩笑地調侃。

「所以呢？」

千歲在房間裡走來走去，似乎是想清出一點空間，給稍後到來的橘桔平以及他們的午餐做準備。

「也不是⋯⋯不行⋯⋯」摸索著棉被下的衣服，手塚找到自己那件，利索地套上，他可不想橘桔平一開門就看見他全身赤裸的模樣，即使接下來可能會發生什麼。

「喔？有點意外呢⋯⋯」電鈴響起，千歲沒料到對方這麼快就抵達，他對手塚微笑，不知怎的那笑容在手塚眼中看來竟帶有一絲狡黠，「我會叫桔平溫柔一點的，雖然他什麼都還不知道。」

 

 

「桔平～」打開家門見到橘桔平，千歲興奮又歡迎地靠了上去，語氣也變軟了些，他接過橘手裡的超市購物袋，讓橘先進門，「手塚也在喔。」

已經迅速打理好自己的儀容，手塚國光推了推眼鏡，向橘點點頭，「早安。」

「喔？原來你剛剛講電話時問的人是手塚啊。」橘很自然地走到簡易廚房，開始洗手準備做飯，「唷，打擾了。」

氣氛自然的詭異，手塚怎麼看都像是在千歲家過夜了，橘也沒有多問，恐怕是沒有想那麼多，但橘跟千歲平時默契良好，是不是因為感受到他們兩人之間的特殊關係而沒有多問，手塚不敢再想下去。

「你很餓嗎？」

意識到千歲在問他，手塚搖搖頭，正想起身離開床鋪時，酸疼的大腿和腰使他顫抖了下，費勁全身力氣卻佯裝輕鬆地穩住身子，走向橘跟千歲所在，「午餐麻煩你了，橘。」

「不用客氣，就只是簡單的料理而已。」料理長拿起菜刀處理食材，在一旁觀看橘煮飯過程的千歲偷偷摟上手塚的腰，剛開始像是幫忙支撐手塚酸痛的腰部，接著改以指尖挑逗腰際，帶有性暗示地撫摸。

「桔平，你呢？很餓？」

背著正在料理的橘，他的手緩緩摸進手塚上衣裡，搔過昨天腰部留下的指痕，他知道手塚已經站不住腳，一隻手甚至扶上旁邊的桌子，敏感得深怕忍不住就發出呻吟。

「我還好，你不是說想吃炒飯？」

「但現在還沒有很餓⋯⋯想先做點別的事。」雖然在和橘說話，千歲卻對著手塚，彷彿這話是特別講給手塚聽一樣，他停下捉弄對方，將對方摟近自己懷裡。

「早點說嘛。」橘放下食材，把手洗乾淨後，轉頭看向自己的結交已久的好友，以及好友懷裡的手塚，驚訝地愣了愣，「喂，千歲⋯⋯」

「嗯。」千歲輕吻下手塚的髮梢，摟在對方腰間那隻手悄然抓住手塚的衣角，將他的上衣往上撩起，直至胸口，露出帶有肌肉、細瘦的腰際，手塚國光害臊地按住千歲的手腕，他難為情地看著橘桔平，眼神中帶著不確定的邀請。

「你說做『別的事情』，認真？」

「認真，」他不顧橘桔平的眼光，拉著手塚到床邊，將對方壓在床上，把對方的衣服拉至鎖骨的高度，舔過手塚的乳首，他刻意要手塚發出聲音給橘桔平聽，當著橘桔平的面幹他，「我想要桔平你看著。」

「喂、」橘放棄一般盯著手塚看，期待手塚可以說些什麼好讓千歲別如此胡鬧，但手塚已被千歲吻得挑起慾望，他摘下眼鏡，紅著臉看向橘，微瞇的雙眼、發出低吟的誘惑嘴唇，是橘從未看過的手塚的模樣，他頓時失去言語能力，任憑眼前上演活春宮戲碼，呆站在原地，看著自己的好友跟與他認知中完全不同的青學社長手塚國光在床上身體交疊，他腦海一片空白，更讓他疑惑的是手塚居然任由千歲千里亂來，完全沒有抵抗的意圖，他又想到在他來到千歲住處前，手塚已經到了，無聲無息地融入這個環境。

所以、千歲跟手塚是那種關係嗎？橘桔平不知所措地佇立著，他承認手塚的確長得好看，也知道自己對千歲的感情不是用朋友或戀人等詞彙能概括的，非要定義的話大概是夥伴吧，他不知為何自己對眼下的場景感到異常地興奮，那種興奮既怪異又令人無法抗拒。

「被看著很緊張？」千歲在手塚耳邊用橘聽不到的音量低語，他扯下手塚的外褲，隔著內褲撫摸手塚的下身，明顯地起了反應，他用半命令的語氣要手塚看著橘，手塚壓抑自己的羞澀，他緩慢轉過頭，充滿情慾的雙眼直視著橘，彷彿要他一同參與一般熾熱滾燙地凝視著。

「叫出來⋯⋯讓桔平聽到。」舔過手塚的耳垂，千歲在手塚頸間吸吮，留下吻痕的同時情色的水漬聲也傳進橘的耳裡，拉下手塚的內褲，手掌包覆著對方的勃起，千歲調整了個能讓橘看見他們在做什麼的位置，「你害羞的樣子特別好看。」

「哈嗯⋯⋯別、嗯、」

手塚國光握住千歲的手腕，他不知道要看向哪邊，在他正上方是千歲，側過頭就會和橘對上眼，只好半放棄似地閉上眼睛，察覺到手塚行為的千歲，望著他的好友橘桔平的同時，吻住身下的人，他知道橘桔平在看，且移不開雙眼，他看見橘桔平嚥下口水，內心的掙扎阻止橘做出想像外的事情，但千歲不斷要他靠近。

「桔平，來這邊？」

「千歲⋯⋯」

「沒關係的對吧？」撥開手塚散亂的瀏海，千歲舔了舔嘴角，褪下自己的上衣，拉下被硬立的性器撐起的睡褲，手塚看著橘，事到如今，停下或繼續都太過尷尬了，不知所措的他緩慢地點了點頭，接著被千歲拉起身，跪坐在床上，千歲勃起的下身湊近他嘴邊，他下意識地用手握住底部，也不管橘有沒有在看，就像平常那樣，自動地張口將對方含住。

「啊⋯⋯真棒。」千歲按著手塚，鼓勵地順了順他的髮，一旁的橘再次接受感官上的衝擊，他可恥地硬了，真真切切地硬了，鼓脹的褲子裡下身彷彿一頭兇猛的獸，囚禁在籠子裡等待被放出，他嘖了聲，遲疑地步向床邊，直到千歲幫他將底褲與褲子一同拉下，橘桔平用腳把褲子踢到一旁，握住自己的分身湊向手塚。

「也幫幫桔平⋯⋯」

手塚國光吐出千歲在他口中已經變硬、滴出汁液的下身，轉過頭含住橘桔平的，舌頭舔過頂部，引起橘一陣顫抖，千歲勾起淺笑，對方大概從未被別人口交過吧，他調整了下姿勢，讓橘也來到床上，千歲幫手塚互相套弄，以免他興致消沈，另一隻手按住橘的後腦勺，閉上眼親了上去。

「等、喂、」橘慌張地接受了來自夥伴的親吻，分開的時候千歲露出有趣的表情，像是吃到糖的小孩，橘桔平沒輒地放任千歲任性所為，千歲就只是因為想親親看而親的，這點他再瞭解不過，而他的下半身還被手塚含在嘴裡，又吸又舔的，那種感覺他從沒感受過，由下身蔓延的酥麻快感，使他沒有心力去拒絕自千歲而來的熱吻。

「嗯、嗚⋯⋯」差點因為手塚用力一吸而繳械，橘把手塚推開，大口喘著氣，跪在他跟前的手塚國光面無表情地看向千歲。

「趴好，屁股翹高。」他刻意講得仔細，要手塚擺出羞恥的姿勢，後者猶豫了會兒，羞紅著臉把屁股翹高，千歲扣著手塚的腰，找到潤滑液後用手指再次擴張昨天已經被蹂躪過的地方，簡單地就放入一根手指，他愉悅地吻上手塚的後腰，再放入一根手指，「好想快點進去⋯⋯裡面⋯⋯」

明明不是對自己說，橘桔平聽了卻跟手塚一樣感到害羞，雖然如此直接的言語調戲頗是千歲的風格，可橘桔平還是對窺見好友隱私的一面心裡受到衝擊，千歲直視著橘，橘也直盯著他看，包括他正在擴張手塚後穴的動作，全都看到了，好像看見兄弟什麼不該看見的場景一樣。

「又溼又軟，熱騰騰的、這裡。」吻著手塚的腰間，千歲的大掌來回揉捏手塚的臀瓣，擴張十足的後穴一張一縮地渴求被進入，橘看得很清楚。

焦躁地戴上保險套，他從後頭靠上手塚，胸膛貼著手塚赤裸的後背，鼓脹的下身前端擠入狹窄的穴口，手塚發出低喘的同時，張開的薄唇被千歲的手指撫摸，不自覺地含住千歲的手指，情色的舉動讓千歲興奮地湊近手塚耳邊，再次向他吐出惡魔般的誘惑：「看著桔平。」

手塚聽話地看向橘，同時被千歲從身後一次進到最深，「哈啊、啊⋯⋯橘⋯⋯」

眼前的場景令人亢奮，性的衝動催促橘做出行動，他再次從正面湊近，和千歲前後貼著手塚，橘拉過手塚的手腕，放到他們同樣硬挺的下身上頭，替對方手淫，只要千歲一用力插進去，手塚就會敏感地顫抖，微微握緊橘的分身，柱身和橘的互相摩擦產生異樣的快感。

對三個人來說太過壅擠的床鋪，喘息聲交錯迴響著，縱使手塚再怎麼想隱忍自己的呻吟，前後夾攻的愉悅使他沒有任何餘裕，在他耳邊是千歲斷續地、與抽插的頻率相同的低喘，沒有過太多經驗的橘很快就找到能讓他舒服的方式，橘像隻猛獸，緩慢而放輕力道啃咬手塚的頸子和胸膛，彷彿待會就要吃掉他一般狂野。

「呃啊、嗯⋯⋯」手塚的乳首被千歲從後揉捏，橘很默契地彎下身，用舌尖來回舔弄另一側沒被疼愛的乳頭，強烈的刺激讓手塚身體緊繃，夾緊他體內千歲的巨物，內壁緊緊絞著千歲的下身，一旦體會過這般灼熱的前列腺快感，想被頂到最深的渴求便會不斷叫囂。

「桔平，好像很開心⋯⋯哈、嗯？」

「⋯⋯啊。」不知如何回應是好的橘肯定了第一次由同性帶來的性興奮，手塚聽見橘的回答時，忍不住望向對方，誠實地捧著橘的臉頰，要求深刻的親吻，瞥見此舉的千歲輕咬手塚的耳朵，用氣音呢喃著「エッチ」，同時放慢進出的速度，按著手塚的腰一次次都緩慢地進到最底。

手塚的嘴唇也烙上性愛的高溫，靈巧的舌頭帶領著橘，從嘴邊溢出的唾液都被一一舔掉，橘桔平有那麼一瞬間覺得自己會因為這個吻而控制不住射了，但他沒有。

手塚在他們吻的最激烈的時候後退，交纏的舌與軀體分離，千歲也一併退出手塚體內，「吶，要不要插進去看看？」他微笑著對橘問道，懷裡是身子上下起伏，還喘著氣的手塚國光，手塚雙腿大張，勃起的性器大剌剌地露出，臉上的紅暈和半啟的唇瓣散發出異樣的色氣，「橘⋯⋯さん⋯⋯」

「真的可以？」

「現在才問這個？」丟給橘桔平一個保險套，千歲讓手塚轉過身背對橘，好從後面進入，自己則彎下身含住手塚的硬挺，在橘準備時取悅手塚，他熟知手塚的喜好與敏感點，他熟悉這副身體，被服務的手塚國光按著千歲的肩膀，欲拒還迎的模樣千歲再喜歡不過。

有些慌亂的橘套好套子之後，握著自己的性器，來回磨蹭著手塚的穴口，千歲放開手塚，用手擦了擦嘴角的津液，「桔平、溫柔一點。」

「嗯⋯⋯」注視著手塚才剛被好好對待的地方，橘兩手抓著手塚的臀，將前端擠入那窄道，手塚敏感地顫抖，身體下意識要退開，卻被他面前的千歲按住，使他無處可逃。

橘桔平咬緊下唇，侵入手塚深處，前所未有的快意正向他襲來，他能清楚感覺到內壁是如何纏著他的龜頭乃至根部，情熱地緊咬他不放，「哈啊、手、手塚⋯⋯抱歉、」

「別緊張。」千歲輕吻好友的臉頰，而手塚舒服地枕在千歲胸膛上，汗濕淋漓的髮貼在頰邊，他瞇起眼感受體內那不同於千歲的陽物，粗大而躁進的摩擦著他的裡面，他前後被兩個男人包夾，濃厚的雄性氣息充滿他的鼻腔，他的手指遊走在千歲的下腹，按耐不住的千歲要他再向下一些，橘在他身後不熟練地開始動著，那樣的不熟練反而使他完全無法應對，只能任由橘不斷抽插。

看著自己的好友與自己的男人交媾，在千歲心中引起一種病態而悖德的亢奮，這樣的心情也流動於橘和手塚之間。

「舔。」

看了下達命令的千歲一眼，手塚拆掉千歲戴著的套子，聽話地含住，一邊吸吮一邊舔，嘴巴和身後都被肉棒塞得滿滿的，使他認知到自己這副身軀已被調教的多麼淫亂，被兩個男人同時佔有是多麼荒謬，但他不知怎地卻又不想抗拒。

第一次和男人做愛的橘有些承受不住，他低吼著，鼓脹的性器快要爆發，抽送的速度越來越快，「啊、要、射了⋯⋯」一手扶著手塚的腰，橘的另一隻手毫不保留地套弄著手塚前端已溢出透明汁液的分身，被千歲堵住嘴的手塚只能發出咽嗚聲，他弓起的腰與縮緊的內壁讓橘知道手塚也快不行了；手塚正小心翼翼不要咬到千歲的下身，但千歲又忽地拔出，改以放到他頰邊磨蹭。

「嗯⋯⋯千歲、」手塚像小動物般溫馴地蹭了蹭千歲的勃起，目睹此舉的千歲更難隱忍自己內心的慾火，但他並沒有忘記橘的存在，他一時興起地湊向快要去了的橘，嘴唇碰上後大膽地舌尖撬開對方的齒，舔吮他舌頭和口裡每一寸，這次跟上次不同，橘感覺千歲快要把他吃抹乾淨一樣地親吻著他，他沒想過熱吻也能帶給自己的身體如此大的反應，於是用力向深處頂了幾下後，跟千歲接吻的同時在手塚體內達到高潮。

「啊啊、」離開手塚溫熱的後穴時，橘又喘出聲，下身也像是被榨乾般射得乾淨，他失神地看著手塚調整姿勢，再次含住千歲的男根，手塚顫抖的腰彷彿說著還未得到滿足，橘用手掌圈住手塚敏感的頂端，上下擼弄了一番，手塚只能將千歲的性器吃得更深，所有淫靡的嘆息都吞回肚裡，他雙手抓著千歲的大腿，而自己下半身幾乎要癱軟。

「唔、唔嗚⋯⋯」

「手塚⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯」

手塚國光在橘的掌中射出，攀上頂峰之時重重含了極深的一口將千歲一並帶入高潮的境界，千歲來不及撤出，就這樣把所有濁白射進手塚國光那張惹人憐愛的嘴裡。

「嗚咳⋯⋯咳⋯⋯」

該說是意料之內還是意料之外，被嗆到的手塚感受到腥味在嘴裡散開，他皺起眉頭，使勁撐起自己身體，跨下床時還踉蹌了下，靠著平時鍛煉出的耐力，他逕自走到廁所漱口，接著費盡最後一絲力氣回到那張依然狹窄的床上。

他赤身裸體，露出筋疲力盡的模樣，千歲在他身旁隨意抓了件褲子套上，偷親了他一口。

「再休息一下吧，手塚。」

 

 

 

「喂千歲⋯⋯」橘桔平終於把褲子穿好，他看了眼在床上熟睡的手塚，怕吵醒對方而把千歲拉到廚房講話，但又忽然不知道要說什麼，他煩惱地扶額，「算了。」

「怎樣？」

「什麼怎樣？」

「爽？」

「⋯⋯是很舒服啦。」要說舒服不舒服，那當然是很舒服，只是有太多令人在意的地方，橘心想，反正也是千歲跟手塚起的頭，他就不要追根究底了。

千歲則對他笑了笑，「沒想到桔平一下就接受了。」

「你們那樣子我要怎麼叫你們停下？」翻找出廚房裡的圍裙穿上，橘桔平開始洗手，他搖搖頭，顯然不想再去想方才發生了什麼，「我就隨便炒個炒飯。」

「那我去床上躺著等，餓了。」

「別跑，」他伸手把千歲抓回來，有些問題他還是該問，總不能一直讓千歲這樣給手塚添麻煩，「你們兩個是從什麼時候開始的？」

「說來話長⋯⋯好像想不起來⋯⋯」」在旁邊完全沒有要幫忙料理的千歲凝視著躺在床上熟睡而毫無防備的手塚國光，也許自己對手塚的執著跟佔有慾比自己想的還深，彷彿要用這麼瘋狂的方式告訴自己和手塚，他們是完全屬於對方的，甚至要證明給橘看，和橘分享了性愛的愉悅也不能改變他們兩人仍無法捨棄對方的事實，「總之、他也接受就是了。」

「真是的⋯⋯」從以前到現在千歲某些地方完全沒變，是好是壞橘也不清楚，「不過你喜歡就好。」

「哈哈，桔平還是老樣子愛操心。」

「不操心才怪。」啊啊，自己的夥伴那副模樣再明顯不過，就算是自己也無法阻擋。

 

千歲千里早已心甘情願栽進那名為手塚國光的、美麗而有毒的沼澤裡頭，為其癡狂了。

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：  
> 原本想當手塚10/7生日賀文，結果因為忙交報告晚了，現在才寫完（爆肝人生）  
> 想寫九州二翼的友情kiss跟千塚，就莫名其妙變這樣了（？）


End file.
